


𝙋𝙄𝙀

by levisexuall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artists, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, probablynotangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisexuall/pseuds/levisexuall
Summary: ⇝in which in which a struggling artist meets a streamer at a bakery❝let me draw you❞❝with or without clothes on?❞kenma kozume x fem! reader
Relationships: Kenma x reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on thomas and cynthias relationship from "Great Pretender" (without the con-artist stuff of course) i personally thought it would make a great plot for a book if there were was not as much angst. anyway, thank you so much for reading pie (which can also be found on wattpad) 
> 
> -a

"Thanks for coming, have a good day," Y/n L/n said, leaning her elbows beside the cash register as the customer left, holding a box of a dozen vanilla cupcakes. A small sigh escaped her lips and she let her mind wander back to the blank canvas sitting in front of the couch in her small rental apartment. It had been nearly a week and a half since she'd been able to pick up a brush and get passed three strokes. It was only a matter of time till the deadline for registrations a scholarship at NYU rolled around and the h/c haired girl's portfolio was still incomplete.

"Still can't paint?" Sherlyn Canals asked, dusting her hands on her apron as she stepped out from the kitchen. Y/n shook her head, groaning in frustration. "Can you model for me again?" The brunette giggled, joining her best friend beside the register. She removed the apron from around her waist, folding it as she spoke, "You know I would but I have to watch over Harrison after work for the next couple weeks, sorry love." She placed the apron on the shelf under the register, squatting down and letting her brown hair brush passed her knees.

Y/n scowled at the mention of her best friend's nephew who'd moved to France for boarding school around a month ago. There was no doubt he was a troublesome child and he'd managed to get suspended, once again, for 6 weeks. Her neighbours only agreed to letting him stay at their house till 5, no longer, and thats how Sherlyn had started to leave Y/n alone in the bakery for the next 2 hours.

The e/c eyed girl turned herself back toward the counter, opening the register to count how much the bakery had made that day. "You're okay with locking up again, right?" Sherlyn asked, grabbing her bag from a table and adjusting the collar of her trench coat. Y/n nodded, placing the cash back into the register. "I made a fresh batch of cookies and another cake at the back. You can bring them out front after they're done cooling." The girl made a mental note to bring the baked goods out front. "I'll see you later, make yourself a coffee," Sherlyn muttered, the bell on the door ringing as it closed behind her. "Cya," Y/n called out, waving her raised hand around.

She sighed, again. Her mind wandered back to the canvas. She had exactly 2 months to come up with another 4 extraordinary works before the deadline for her submission. There was no way the h/c haired girl could make this work with the lack of inspiration that currently overtook her like how a virus takes over a body, completely shutting it down.

Y/n backed away from the counter, walking over to the espresso machine and switching it on. She was alone in a small bakery and in desperate need of motivation to paint

...

rd: February 3, 2021

wc: 489

not edited


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY BESTIES HEYYY! so this chapter absolutely sucks and i hate it. it most definerlty isnt my best writing, far from good even. again i HAVE NO PLOT FOR THIS BOOK so don't be surprised if i drop it. im trying to make the chapters shorter so i can get them out faster AND RHIS IS SHORT
> 
> ANYWAY I ROLLED LEVI IN MUDAE ON MY FRIENDS DISCORD SERVER IM SO HAPPY!!!

SHE MET HIM ON A FRIDAY evening, the clouds covering the sun slowly. She was alone once again, waiting for a customer to walk in. He walked into the cafe, clad in a white button up shirt (which had the top four buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up mmmn so sexy) and black jeans. His belt was slightly loosened and his shoes were expensive sneakers, which didn't match his outfit. He made his way up to the register to order, retying the bun the was in his long, black locks.

"What can I get you?" Y/n asked. She watched as he looked around, at the glass display where they kept some treats and at the boards above her head.

"I'll take an iced cappuccino and a slice of apple pie," he said, glancing back down to his phone a couple times. His accent was thick, making it obvious that he wasn't from France, and that he'd typed the sentence into a translator before ordering.

Y/n nodded, "Take a seat, I'll get it for you." His face contorted into one of confusion at the unfamiliar words. "Sorry," he said in English. "I don't speak much French." Y/n repeated her statement in English, pulling out a slice of pie and walking to the oven to heat it up.

She watched as the man went over to a seat beside the window, pulling out his phone and using his thumbs to scroll through something. The coffee was done shortly and she walked over to where he sat.

Placing the items onto the table, she took a quick accidental glance at his phone. He was examining a sketch of a person or character. Y/n's eyes lit up at the sight. "You draw?"

He shook his head in response. "I work at a company that designs video games, but the graphic designer can't get the character sketch the way i want it." He works at a company!3!3!3! This man looks hardly a day over 20!!!-!-!!-

"May I?" Y/n asked, wanting to see the sketch. He turned his phone around so she could examine the drawing. Her eyes flicked all over, pointing out the major and minor flaws of the drawing. She disappeared into the back, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a black sketchbook.

The h/c girl sat back down, sketching the basic outline of the character, going over any details. The man sat back, poking at his pie with one hand and fiddling with the blonde tips of his long hair while watching her pencil glide across the textured paper.

"What do you want the character to look like?" she asked, looking up at the man once again. "Don't leave out a detail." He cleared his throat, leaned back and crossed his right leg over his left. "Um, short hair, sort of like a hentai protagonist but make sure it doesn't cover his eyes," he started, continuing to explain the character to the barista. The pair spent the next few minutes listening to the male speak, correcting the female if there was something he didn't like.

"And done," she said, holding up the page for him to see. "Is it anything like what you wanted?" His mouth parted slightly, looking up at the page she held in her hands. "Not at all," he said. "But it's even better. Can I keep this?" The girl nodded in response.

"I owe you," he said, pulling out his wallet. "How much do you want?" He pulled out a blank check from a small pocket-- who the heck keeps checks in their wallet? "I can't except that," Y/n muttered. "Think of it as a favour." He insisted again, the offer getting declined by the girl once again.

"I don't take favours," he explained. "I need to do something for you." Y/n shook her head, explaining that there was nothing she needed. She watched as the man dug his fork into the last bite of pie in front of him. He tucked the check and the drawing back into a pocket in his wallet, pulling out a black card and placing it on the table in front of her with two fingers.

"Thanks for the food, pretty," he said, exiting the cafe without another word. Y/n sighed, overthinking the interaction with the man, who's name she never got. Recalling the end of their conversation, she flipped over the black card, reading what was written on it.

KENMA KOZUME

CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp.

Xxx-xxX-XxXx


End file.
